Destined to Meet
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: Reaching into her dorm building and being tackled by a new future friend, never did she expect to fall in love with the man at the front door. Collab with Hazen Yano R&R F
1. Chapter 1

**Destined to Meet**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was on my way to Fairy Tail Academy! For the first time in a long time I was happy about something. "Princess we're almost there." My maid Virgo informed me. "Thanks Virgo!" I said cheerfully. After a little more driving we arrived. "I can't believe it, I'm actually here!" I said getting out of my car. With the help of Virgo, I carried all my belongings that I would need for a whole year, to the girls dorm. Once we got there I got my key and went to

my dorm room. As soon as I opened the door to the room I was greeted by a blue haired girl, who gave me a surprising hug. I grunted at the pain of her touch. It hurt my hole body putting pressure on the bruises and cuts I had all over.

The short blue haired girl looked up to me and stared with a gleeful smile.

"Nice to meet you! I'm your new roommate! My name is Levy McGarden. You must be Lucy!" She cheered.

"Whoa look at that, already there's a new comer and look, your already tackled down. heh!" I hear someone behind me. I looked above and saw a tall male, with blue hair and beside him was a shorter male, who had seemed like a young child and had seemed slightly weaker than the blue haired one.

"Who are you?" I asked, they looked at me, and simply smiled. Soft and sweet, sending me a slight blush on my cheek.

"My name is Jellal." Said the blue haired one. "I'm the manager of the Boy's dorm. The one who tackled you is Levy, the Girl's Dorm manager."

I looked at the boy next to him and saw his shy expression, with a huge blush across his face.

"Umm...uh…" He looked at me, and all I could do is just stare.

"You okay?" Asked Jellal. He stared with concern.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Said the childlike boy, who seemed to have a deeper blush than before. "My name is Zeref, Nice to meet you."

He placed out his hand and looked away from me. I couldn't help but smile and get a hold of his hand.

"Hehe Nice to meet you Zeref, I hope we could get along, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

I smiled gleefully at him; His blush stained his childish face.

"He looks so cute~" She thought to herself, not realizing what was to happen next in her love life~

**End**

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I know what you're thinking. Oh My Gosh she wrote another story and she won't finish her other story's! Well I started writing this because I started talking to another fan-fiction writer and we basically became friends! So we decided to write a fanfic together! The other author for this story is Hazen Yano! She has great story's that I am positive you will love! Please check out all her story's, I really loved them!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **

**AND PLEASE FOLLOW HAZEN YANO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up early the next morning more than likely from excitement. Levy was still asleep, so I decided to sneak out and explore the dorm building.

"So you're the new girl?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped a little then turned around to see who was talking to me. "Oh, hi… I was just looking around the dorm building!" I said to a raven haired boy.

"Wait… why are you in the girls dorm!" I yelled, getting ready to do one of my "Lucy kicks" on him. "Hey, keep it quiet would you!" He said. "Sorry, but why are you here?" I whispered. "Well, first my name is Gray, and second I'm here because I was on my way to talk to my girlfriend Juvia." Gray told me.

"Gray-sama!" A voice came from behind me. "Gray-sama, who is this?" The girl asked glaring at me. "Oh, what is your name by the way?" Gray asked. "It's Lucy." I informed him.

"Juvia, this is the new girl Lucy." Gray told the blue haired girl. "Why was Gray-sama talking to the new girl?" Juvia asked. "I saw her walking in the halls and I thought I would say hi." Gray stated. "Fine, if Gray-sama says so…" Juvia said walking over to Gray and giving him a hug, and Gray hugged her back.

"Hah, Gray-sama gave Juvia a hug and not you love rival!" Juvia rubbed in. I sweat dropped. "Uh, great… I would hope so. I mean he is your boyfriend." I put out.

"Gray, what are you doing in the girls dorm building?" Asked a pink haired male. "Natsu… I could ask you the same thing." Gray said to the pink haired male. "I was following you. So why are you here?" The pink haired male, Natsu asked. "I just wanted to hang with Juvia." Gray answered.

"Wait if you guys aren't allowed in the girls dorm then why were Jellal and Zeref in her yesterday?" I asked. "Well, we're allowed here, but not until after 9:00 a.m. and before 8:00 p.m." Gray explained.

"Oh, okay well it's 6:00 right now, I'm going back to my room." I stated as I walked down the hall to my room.

"Wait, my name's Natsu, and you're Lucy right?" Natsu asked with a big smile. "Yeah." I said back, then turned to continue on to my room. "Wait… will you hang out with me?" Natsu asked. "Sure why not?" I said heading back to where he was.

"So what made you want to come here?" Natsu asked as we sat on the floor in the hallway. "Well, I have always loved this school because this is where my mother went to for college, and I wanted to get away from my dad!" I said with an upset tone.

"Why would you want to get away from your dad?" Natsu asked. I grabbed my arm where my dad had hit me and had left a huge bruise. "No reason. What about you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh well this place has been like a home to me since I lost my dad." Natsu said. "Oh, well I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm glad you found a new home." I said smiling. "Yeah." Natsu agreed. With a bright smile.

"Well this school is pretty great, but if you ever need anything just call on me, you can consider all Fairy Tail students your family. I'll be your big brother!" Natsu said smiling still.

I knew it, I will love this school! I thought to myself.


End file.
